


Obsession

by yaboyrskeezy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboyrskeezy/pseuds/yaboyrskeezy
Summary: jaskier’s mind is too full of Geralt
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> very tiny small snippet
> 
> geraskier if you squint and close one eye

While Jaskier couldn’t quite call himself obsessed, he could perhaps call himself a little fixated. He stared down at his songbook, realizing that every other potential ballad was very—Geralt-centric as he took another sip of his ale, already well past the point he would usually stop, but the drink had already been paid for so technically it would be terribly rude not to take it. 

He moved from the tavern to the inn, letting the cold night air sober him up if only slightly. He was surprised to see the door to the room he’d gotten ajar, and he pushed it open cautiously. 

“Oh, it’s you—and of course you’re filthy.” He sighed, flopping back onto the bed and watching Geralt strip off his soiled clothing. 

“You’re the reason I can’t write anything, you know, I mean—I’ve written but it’s all about you,” he said, words slurring more than he thought they would, “you and your—“ he gestured in Geralt’s direction, hoping to get his point across but it only earned him a low grunt. The ale had made his lips more loose if that were possible, and the things he’d tried desperately to keep inside for months had quickly come to the surface, itching to push their way out. 

“You can’t fault me for that.” The older man said, and that much was true. He sighed, picking up the book that held all of his feelings as if it were more a journal than a book of songs and he threw it across the room, watching the papers flutter to the floor. 

“That wasn’t necessary.” It hadn’t made Jaskier feel any better, so there was that as well. He stood on his wobbly, drunk legs to collect the papers off the floor, cursing himself for doing it in the first place. 

“You should sleep that ale off, bard, you aren’t making sense.” Geralt told him as he sat down to shuck off his boots that were caked in something that didn’t look like dirt. Jaskier undressed petulantly, laying down and facing the older man once again. 

“You hate me, I know you do—I can see it, yet here I am, I can think of nothing but you, what an idiot you must think I am.” 

“Yes, but not for that reason.” Geralt said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and Jaskier found himself doing the same, yawning as the ale caught up to him enough to make him tired. He let his eyes slip closed, letting the image of the object of his affections be the last thing he saw before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have read this, thank you im blessed


End file.
